Le pantin de l'Enfer
by Elphe
Summary: Après la mort de Dumbledore, le monde sorcier change. La joie fait place aux ténèbres. Hermione est bradée en tant qu'esclave pour le pire des serpents...L'Enfer ne fait tout juste qu'ouvrir ses portes. Fic sombre, fan de guimauve, s'abstenir. Ne tient pas compte du tome 7!
1. Per inania regna

**Titre : Le pantin de l'Enfer.**

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient, à par cet univers de tordu que j'ai crée !

**Blabla autarien : **Alors ceci est ma première fic publiée en HP. Je préviens d'avance, ne vous attendez pas à de la guimauve au jus de citrouille. C'est noir, c'est lugubre et il y a des morts. Parfois même du viol. Ça n'est pas joli en soit. Alors j'espère que malgré tout, cela vous plaira! Je m'excuse si quelques fautes de frappes ou d'orthographes subsistent, je ne suis pas à l'abri d'une erreur de relecture. Je précise que je ne tiens pas compte du tome 7!

**Blabla bêtarien : **Je suis Aësälys, Aësia, Aë. Comme d'hab, oublier les trémas ne me vexe pas. Je suis également bêta sur une trad d'Akhilane, et j'ai une fic en préparation, pour laquelle j'ai besoin de couples. Pleiiin de couples. Donc j'attends des propositions absurdes, voilà ^^ Et des persos secondaires que vous voudriez voir. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_****____Per inania regna_   
Dans le royaume des Ombres.**  
**

Les rues animées du Chemin de Traverse n'étaient plus. L'odeur de confiseries, de parchemin et de jus de citrouille vendu à la sauvette avait fait place un une fragrance beaucoup plus âcre et nauséabonde. Les sorciers mendiants s'entassaient devait les boutiques, quémandant parfois à leurs risques et périls une petite Noise. Les devantures colorées avait fait place à des échoppes spécialisées dans la magie noire, ou à des bordels où s'entassaient les sorcières les plus chanceuses. Car après la mort de Dumbledore, le monde sorcier avait radicalement changé. Les Nés-Moldus avaient été exterminés sans pitié. Les résistants avaient servi de cobaye aux nouveaux sortilèges de torture inventés par les Mangemorts. Et le seul espoir de la Grande-Bretagne, nommé Harry Potter, s'était lâchement enfui, abandonnant ainsi tous ses amis. Sans même combattre. Personne ne savait où il se trouvait, et Voldemort le déclarait mort .La lumière avait fait place aux ténèbres. La noirceur de ce monde causait de nombreuses morts. La plupart étaient des suicides. Certains tentaient de fuir, mais les frontières étaient si bien gardées… Que cette idée relevait également du suicide. Le Mage noir avait conclu des accords avec les autres pays afin de n'accepter aucun anglais. Vendus, bradés pour conserver un semblant de paix sur leur territoire, les résistants avaient fini par disparaître. Tout n'était plus que soumission et douleur.  
Mais un espoir subsistait. Poudlard. L'école accueillait toujours différents sorciers sans distinction de sang. Du moins en apparence. Car le but était le suivant : endoctriner dès leur plus jeune âge les sorciers afin d'en faire une armée docile. Les Nés-Moldus servaient de pions, de ligne de front. Lors des combats, ils mourraient les premiers. Les familles les plus pures rejoignaient Voldemort dans son diktat des Ténèbres. L'actuel directeur n'était d'ailleurs autre que SeverusRogue, le plus fidèle et sûrement le puissant des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comme quoi, l'Enfer existait véritablement.

* * *

Des talons claquaient contre la pierre froide de l'Allée des Embrumes. Bellatrix Lestrange, baguette à la main, se dirigeait vers une des boutiques mal famées du quartier. Elle allait chercher un lot particulier. Une pièce rare, d'une très grande valeur. Une Résistante, avec une majuscule. La grande, la superbe, l'intelligente Hermione Granger. Car après près de deux ans de cavale, elle fut retrouvée grâce à l'aide d'un de ses amis : Ron Weasley. Pour sauver sa peau, ce lâche avait rejoint le rang des Mangemorts. Oh, il était toujours un traître à son sang aux yeux de tous, mais il s'était racheté en aidant les fidèles serviteurs du Roi Noir à trouver un par un les révolutionnaires. Comme quoi, l'amitié n'existait pas.  
La jeune Gryffondor avait été retrouvée dans un piteux état, dans une grotte dans le Nord du pays. Maigre comme un clou, défraîchie, elle tentait de rejoindre l'Écosse. Mais en vain. Elle avait été rattrapée, emprisonnée et vendue comme esclave. Car Voldemort ne pouvait se permettre de tuer cette Sang de Bourbe, au grand regret de Bellatrix. Elle servait d'exemple, montrant à tous ceux qui souhaitaient se rebeller que le changement était désormais impossible. Mais son Maître lui avait demandé de lui apporter la jeune fille, il avait besoin d'elle. Alors, malgré son dégout, Bella obéissait docilement. Elle se rassurait en se disant que peut être, elle pourrait faire couler un peu de son sang si sale…  
Arrivée devant la boutique recherchée, Bellatrix eu une expression de dégoût. Ici s'entassait un tas d'Impurs, de déchets qui ne méritaient même pas qu'on les tue. Elle entra, révulsée. La boutique était minuscule, et une vendeuse assez âgée à l'allure débraillée, courba l'échine pour l'accueillir.

_« Madame Lestrange, quel honneur de vous recevoir ici._  
_- Assez. Donnez moi ce que je suis venue chercher, je ne souhaite pas rester une minute de plus dans cet endroit grouillant de pourriture._  
_- Bien madame, répondit sèchement la vieille dame, suivez moi »_

Et elle guida vers l'arrière boutique la sorcière. Une odeur nauséabonde se fit sentir et quelque peu gênée, la gérante aspergea quelques gouttes de parfum à l'aide de sa baguette pour ne pas incommoder Bella. Car offensé une personne aussi importante en ces temps sombres était synonyme de mort. Traversant un long couloir, elles arrivèrent dans une pièce gigantesque.  
Là, l'odeur se fit tellement puissante que même le plus doux des parfums ne pouvait couvrir les effluves dégagées par la sueur, les excréments et les restes de nourriture en décomposition. Des centaines de cage, accroché au plafond, contenait des être humains recroquevillés sur eux, surement en quête d'un peu de chaleur. Leurs vêtements consistaient en un lambeau de tissu qui ne couvrait que superficiellement leur corps. Il faisait terriblement froid et beaucoup avait le teint bleu. Au sol, d'énormes pics avaient été disposés pour empêcher une quelconque évasion. Quiconque tenterait de sortir serait littéralement empalé sur place. D'ailleurs, la petite vendeuse alla couvrir d'un drap un corps encore sanguinolent. Encore un pauvre malheureux qui pensait que la mort serait plus douce que cette vie. Cette ambiance glaçait le sang mais Bellatrix semblait juste écœurée d'être dans la même pièce que des traîtres ou des Sang de Bourbe qui attendaient leur exécution. Elle déclara donc de sa voix perchée et sournoise :

_« Je n'aime pas attendre. Apporter moi l'amie de Potter que je m'en aille de cet endroit détestable. »_

D'un mouvement de baguette, la petite dame enclencha un mécanisme qui fit avancer les cages. Les prisonniers ne réagissaient même pas, trop habitués au départ de l'un d'eux. Car au fond, personne ne savait si cette vie était meilleure que celle d'esclave ou de fille de joie.  
Quelques instants plus tard, une petite cage plus propre que les autres arriva. Elle descendit aux pieds de la patronne des lieux et Bellatrix eu un sourire carnassier. La flamboyance de Gryffondor n'était plus. La jolie Hermione Granger avait fait place à une souillon, maigre et affaiblie. Ses traits, creusés par la faim, accentuaient son air de mort-vivant. La mince tunique qui la couvrait ne cachait guère ses jambes à la pilosité plus qu'importante. Ses cheveux n'étaient qu'un tas de paille, sales et emmêlés. Seule subsistait la lueur chaude de ses yeux. Le marron chocolat de ses orbes trahissait une violente envie de vivre. Ils brûlaient d'un feu ardent : celui de l'espoir. Bellatrix pensa intérieurement qu'après ce qu'elle risquait de subir, elle finirait par perdre ce dédain si caractéristique des rouges et or. La femme fit sortir Hermione de sa cage et l'aida à se lever. Ses jambes étaient si minces, qu'elles semblaient dépourvues de muscles. Bella ricana et railla l'ancienne Résistante :

_« Alors espèce de sale Sang de Bourbe, qu'est ce que ça fait d'être une petite marchandise ? »_

Pour seul réponse, elle eu droit à un silence bruyant. Une cacophonie muette. Car en ne disant rien, Hermione lui faisait penser qu'elle valait mieux qu'elle. Bellatrix lui assena un violent coup au genou, la faisant tomber en arrière.

« _Je t'ai parlé sale souillon ! Réponds-moi !_

_- Je ne réponds pas aux vieux crapauds, » _lança faiblement la jeune rebelle.

Et elle lui cracha aux pieds. Entrant dans une rage folle, la sorcière lui donna de multiples coups de pieds à l'estomac, la faisait presque vomir. Pour terminer, elle enfonça son talon dans sa joue, si profondément qu'elle lui perfora littéralement la peau. Le gout âpre et métallique du sang empli la bouche d'Hermione, qui poussa un cri effroyable.

_« Alors tu fais moins la maligne salope ?! Tu verras quand je t'apporterai au Maître, il te ferra payer cet affront !_  
_- Madame, chuchota la vieille gérante, veuillez ne pas abimer la marchandise avant d'avoir pay…_  
_- Silence ! Ou je vous tue. Tenez vos deux milles Gallons et laisser moi régler le compte à cette petite pute. Je vais t'apprendre à respecter les Sangs Purs moi !_

_- Bien madame. Tachez de faire ça proprement, le sang ne ce décolle pas si facilement…»_

Et commença une longue torture…

Deux heures plus tard, Bellatrix sortit avec Hermione en laisse. La belle Gryffondor n'était plus qu'un lambeau de chair sanguinolent. Sa tunique ne couvrait plus que son intimité, et sa poitrine étonnamment laiteuse était exposée aux yeux de tous. De multiples bleus et griffures couvraient son corps. La chair était brulée, tordue, coupée, morcelée. Mais le plus choquant était son visage. Boursouflé et couvert de traces de coup. Sa joue était toujours perforée mais le sang ne coulait plus. Ses yeux étaient presque clos, tant ses pommettes étaient gonflées. Ses oreilles ne ressemblaient plus qu'à deux morceaux de viande dégoulinants de sang. C'était une plaie humaine. Avançant difficilement, elle suivait tant bien que mal celle qui la privait de sa liberté. Bellatrix chantonnait, visiblement heureuse d'avoir pu torturer cette peste. Un malheureux, pensant pourvoir profiter de cette bonne humeur, s'approcha d'elle pour mendier quelques sous. Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un jet de lumière verte, qui ôta son âme du plus terrible des mondes. Le cri strident de la mort siffla aux oreilles d'Hermione, qui faillit s'évanouir. Bella tira encore plus sur la laisse, comme pour l'étouffer. Cette absence d'oxygène la força à se relever. Car il fallait à présent transplaner. Elle sentie une main griffue lui attraper les cheveux, lui arrachant presque. Et tout devint noir.

Elle atterrit sur un sol dur et froid. Du carrelage. Ou du marbre. La pression autour de son cou s'était relâchée. Elle tenta donc de relever la tête afin de voir où elle se trouvait. A travers ses yeux gonflés, elle ne voyait que quelques ombres. Mais une voix froide et sifflante retentit. La voix de Voldemort.

_« Bella, pourquoi ressemble-t-elle à un morceau de viande crue ?_  
_- La vendeuse me l'a donneé ainsi, Maître, couina la brune._  
_- Menteuse. Tu sais que j'exècre le mensonge Bella. Endoloris ! »_

Et elle sentit la sorcière tomber à ses pieds et être parcourue de violente convulsions. Le tout dura quelques minutes avant que Bellatrix ne se confonde en excuses et ne quitte la pièce.  
Elle était à présent seule. Avec l'être le plus inhumain de ce monde. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Visiblement il s'approchait d'elle. Ce ne fut que lorsque elle sentit sa main glacée prendre en coupe son visage que la panique s'empara de son esprit. Elle ne réalisait pas qu'elle était entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais Sa voix sonnante et claire la rappela à la réalité.

_« Écoute-moi attentivement Hermione Granger. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es ma propriété. Tu vivras tant que tu te soumettras à ma volonté. Je ne serais ni cruel, ni sadique si tu restes docile. Dans le cas contraire, sache que ta vie deviendra un Enfer. Je ne te tuerai pas, tu cesserais de souffrir. Au contraire, je ferais en sorte que ton corps vive mais que ton âme meure. Je te torturerai pour enfin te laisser guérir. Avant de rouvrir chacune des plaies. Je te soignerai pour mieux te faire souffrir. Tu es intelligente, tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi. La première de mes exigences est donc de m'aider à retrouver Potter car je sais qu'il est vivant. Si tu as entendu, acquiesce. »_

Et elle remua tant bien la tête, malgré les tremblements qui la secouaient.

_« La seconde exigence est que tu seras la servante d'un de mes plus fidèles agents… Severus, entre donc. »_

* * *

_**Alors voili voilou pour ce premier chapitre qui met bien dans l'ambiance. Oui c'est assez noir mais bon, un monde de perdant n'est pas rempli de bisounours!**_

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoirs des critiques, des avis et parfois des compliments sur des textes sur lesquels on passe du temps! **


	2. Liberate me ex inferis

**Titre : Le pantin de l'Enfer.**

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient, à par cet univers de tordu que j'ai crée !

**Blabla autarien : **Alors voici le chapitre 2 ! Il n'est pas très long mais en ce moment, c'est assez dur de trouver l'inspiration... J'ai beaucoup plus d'idées pour la suite!  
Je tiens également à remercier INFINIMENT, ma bêta Aësälys, qui fait un travail de fifou sur mes textes. Et rapidement qui plus est ! Merci merci et re-merci !

* * *

**Liberate me ex inferis**_  
_

_Sauvez-moi de l'Enfer****_

_« La seconde exigence est que tu seras la servante d'un de mes plus fidèles agents… Severus, entre donc. »_

Hermione paniqua sur place, essayant tant bien que mal de rassembler ses esprits. Que faisait Rogue ici ? N'était-il pas sensé diriger Poudlard ? Pourquoi l'avoir choisi lui ! Il n'avait jamais apprécié son coté Je-Sais-Tout et inversement, elle était sans cesse en quête de reconnaissance. Un cercle vicieux en soit. Mais comment survirait-elle en compagnie d'un homme si désagréable ! Serait-il violent ? La frapperait-il ? La peur et l'angoisse envahirent la jeune Gryffondor, qui ne pouvait qu'attendre et espérer. Elle ne voyait toujours rien, tant ses yeux continuaient de gonfler. Ils palpitaient littéralement sous l'effet de la douleur. Sa peau, trop endolorie, ne ressentait que la caresse brûlante de l'air ambiant. Seuls lui restaient son ouïe et son odorat. Une bien maigre consolation…

Des claquements rapides se firent entendre… Il entrait. Sa démarche était toujours aussi rapide et aérienne. Une odeur musquée, aux accents légèrement boisés et quelque peu entêtante flottait dans l'air. Un frisson d'effroi parcouru la jeune fille, tant cette fragrance lui rappelait les merveilleux moments qu'elle avait passé à Poudlard. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. La simple présence de son professeur lui avait fait comprendre une fois pour toute que c'était la fin. Inutile d'espérer revoir Harry. Inutile de croire que quelqu'un la sauverait. Elle était à la merci du Serpent et de sa fidèle chauve-souris. A cet instant, Hermione se disait que la mort serait la meilleure solution. La flamme de l'espoir n'était plus qu'une étincelle, une minuscule braise qui s'éteint. Mais Voldemort, en monstre qui l'était, ne la laisserai pas rejoindre un monde meilleur. Elle le savait. Alors elle se soumettrait, attendant l'occasion rêvée pour s'échapper. Cependant, la voix caressante du Roi Noir retentit à nouveau, arrachant la jeune fille à ses rêveries.

_« Mon bon Severus, te voilà enfin !_  
_- Que désirez vous, maître ?_  
_- Oh, simplement te faire un cadeau… Je crois que tu connais cette jeune demoiselle, n'est ce pas ? Miss Granger, debout. »_

Sa voix glaciale et forte, lui fit comprendre qu'il était inutile de résister. Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de se lever, mais la douleur était trop forte. Chaque tentative étaient vaine, tant ses jambes semblaient fines et fragiles. Déchirée entre la peur et la fierté, la Gryffondor se mit à genoux et pris appui sur ses mains calcinées. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge malgré elle. Impossible de se mettre debout. Et visiblement, cela ne suffisait pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

_« Tu me déçois Miss, je te croyais plus forte… Impero. »_

Hermione sentit comme des fils se tisser autour de ses membres. La sensation était terriblement désagréable, tant ses chairs avaient été écorchées. Les fourmillements se firent de plus en plus intense et douloureux. Elle tentait de résister, mais elle trop faible, elle finit par céder au sortilège de l'Imperium. L'abandon causa chez elle la plus vive des brûlures. Le sort avait fait d'elle un pantin au service des envies du Serpent et elle s'était brutalement relevée. La douleur avait atteint son paroxysme et ses pattes tuméfiées ne supportaient guère son poids. Du sang coulait le long de son mollet et les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer tant la souffrance semblait intense. Mourir, elle voulait simplement mourir. Elle hurlait, criait, implorait qu'on délivre son âme de ce corps si fatigué. Rogue, l'honneur, le courage, elle s'en fichait. L'heure n'était plus aux braillements vaniteux. Hermione souffrait comme jamais. Ignorant ses complaintes, Voldemort reprit la parole :

«_ Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux. Je t'avais dit de m'obéir docilement. Apprends que face à ton Maître, tu devras rester debout. Severus, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas reconnue, je te présente Hermione Granger._  
_- Que fait cette jeune fille ici ? demanda froidement le maître des Potions._  
_- Ne sois pas si pressé, savoure le début de ma victoire ! Ricana le Mage Noir. Nous l'avons retrouvée et j'ai besoin d'elle. Alors pour que cette minable de Sang-de-Bourbe soit utile en toutes circonstances, j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait te servir. Tu manques de présence féminine, Severus._  
_- Je ne veux pas de cette enfant boursouflée Maître._  
_- Ce n'était pas une question, tu devrais le savoir. Je veux que tu t'en occupes. Bien sûr n'hésite pas à la corriger lorsqu'elle se fait trop impétueuse. Les Gryffondors ne perdent jamais leurs habitudes. Maintenant, allons faire soigner cette vermine, ses sanglots m'agacent. Et puis dans son état, elle ne te servira pas à grand-chose.»_

Et le sortilège se brisa, faisant retomber Hermione comme une poupée de chiffon. Elle tremblait de douleur et de rage. Impuissante, elle n'avait rien pu dire et rien pu faire. La douleur était si grande qu'elle sombra dans les Ténèbres, trop épuisée pour lutter…

* * *

Une douce chaleur réveilla Hermione. Son premier reflexe fut de se dire que tout cela n'était qu'un terrible cauchemar et qu'elle était chez elle, dans un lit moelleux. Mais la cruelle réalité la rattrapa quand elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Ceux-ci refusaient littéralement d'obtempérer. Paniquant comme jamais, elle passa ses mains sur ses paupières rugueuses. Malgré ses paumes pleines de cloques, elle avait pu sentir un liquide visqueux aggloméré dans le coin interne de ses yeux. Du pus. Ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar, elle avait vécu toutes ces horreurs. Elle hurla de désespoir, espérant vainement que quelqu'un la sauverai de ce nouvel Enfer. Rien. Et malgré sa cécité temporaire, la Gryffondor tenta de se lever pour fuir cet univers dantesque. Son corps fragile ne tint pas une seule seconde debout et elle s'effondra sur le sol, bouleversée. Se fut à cet instant qu'un crac assourdissant ce fit entendre et une petite voix couinante l'interpella.

_« Miss Hermione ne doit pas se lever ! Elle est encore trop fragile ! »_

C'était un elfe de maison. Petit, trapu et vêtu uniquement d'un drap sale, il était intervenu pour empêcher Hermione de se faire encore plus de mal. Au moins quelqu'un était là pour s'occuper un temps soit peu d'elle. Mais elle trouvait la présence du petit être chétif provocante. Elle qui défendait leurs droits, se retrouvait assister par l'un d'eux. Le comble. Tentant de lui répondre, elle ne put que baragouiner dans un charabia incompréhensible. Chaque effort pour effectuer un geste d'ordinaire anodin l'épuisait. Elle ne pouvait même pas implorer la frêle créature de l'achever. Mais visiblement, le petit elfe avait compris ses implorations silencieuses et ajouta :

_« Spera doit surveiller et soigner Miss Hermione. Miss Hermione doit se soigner et guérir. Sinon Spera sera punie »_

Les fourbes. Ils savaient très bien que la jeune fille ne pourrait cautionner un tel traitement. Mais cet elfe serait puni à sa place alors elle était forcée d'obtempérer. Pour ne pas faire du mal malgré elle à une innocente créature. Résignée, elle finit par fondre en larmes. Ce monde était bien trop cruel pour être réel. Comment Harry avait-il put les laisser dans cet Enfer ? Au fil du temps la douleur et la tristesse avaient fait place à la haine. Il avait fuit lâchement ses responsabilités. Et malgré ces deux années de solitude, elle ressassait encore son départ. Il n'avait prévenu personne, n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui dire adieu. Elle avait juste trouvé un mot sur son oreiller. Un « Désolé » qui résonnait toujours dans sa tête. Depuis ce jour, elle cavalait seule avec Ron. Qui avait brusquement disparu la nuit où elle avait été retrouvée. Pour elle, il était sûrement mort en essayant de la défendre… Cette pensée lui tordit les entrailles, ajoutant à la douleur physique la torture mentale. Mais un second crac rappela Hermione à la réalité. Spera, à l'aide de sa magie, l'avait remise dans son lit. La dureté sol avait fait place à l'inconfort d'un matelas rêche et plat. Rien de bien extraordinaire, mais légèrement plus agréable. Et soudain, la brune sentit une main froide se poser sur sa mâchoire. A l'aide d'une lingette, l'elfe nettoyait superficiellement les plaies de la Gryffondor, retirant toutes les traces de sang séché, de pus ou de croutes décollées. Ses yeux étaient à présent moins collant, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas les ouvrir. Puis Spera déshabilla la jeune fille, qui se sentit gênée par tant d'impudeur. Mais le contact du linge humide sur sa peau brûlante la soulagea. Elle soupira, savourant cette légère sensation de bien-être. Ses bras, son ventre, ses jambes, aucun de ses membres ne fut oublié. Hermione se sentit coupable de ne pas pouvoir remercier son infirmière. L'elfe la rhabilla rapidement, couvrant son corps meurtri à l'aide d'une large robe en lin. Hermione se sentait légèrement mieux. La douleur était toujours présente, mais elle se sentait plus propre et légère. Un troisième crac retentit et elle en déduisit que Spera était partie.

Elle se retrouvait encore une fois seule avec pour seuls sens aiguisés, l'ouïe et l'odorat. La cécité la forçait à user de toute sa concentration pour ressentir les choses à travers les sons et les odeurs. Elle n'était pas encore au point, mais elle pouvait distinguer de plus en plus de nuance au fil des minutes. Les chatouillis nasaux et l'odeur de renfermé lui indiquaient qu'elle était dans une pièce poussiéreuse. Les grincements émis à chacun de ses mouvements lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il y avait du parquet au sol. Petit à petit, elle se reconstruisait une vue. Différente certes, mais ces quelques sens lui permettaient de ne pas sombrer encore plus dans l'horreur et la terreur. Car l'Homme craint ce qu'il ne connaît pas…  
Son oreille ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à percevoir des craquements et autres bruissements. Un grincement plus fort que les autres et surtout plus proche l'interpella… Quelqu'un entrait. Inquiète, elle se mit à tourner la tête de gauche à droite, cherchant où l'intrus se trouvait. Impossible, sa présence et son aura toute entière avaient été comme effacées. Hermione décida de rester calme afin de ne pas montrer sa faiblesse psychologique à un potentiel ennemi. Et soudain elle sentit une main agripper fortement sa mâchoire et la serer fortement. Cela ne lui faisait pas plus mal mais elle se sentait en danger. Tentant de ce débattre, la prise de l'inconnu se resserra, lui intimant silencieusement de ne plus bouger. Et soudain un effluve doux et chaud caressa les narines de la Gryffondor. Une senteur musquée, elle en était sûre. Mais les accents étaient plus puissants, plus fort. Du santal, du patchouli et quelques notes de cèdre. Une odeur boisée, comme celle qu'elle avait perçue avant de sombrer… Rogue. Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. Elle voulait se débattre, mais elle était comme tétanisée par l'effroi. Et Rogue l'avait bien compris.

_« Je vois que vous faites preuve d'un peu de jugeote Miss Granger. Ne bougez pas et tout ira bien. »_

Sa voix était toujours aussi doucereuse et mielleuse. La moquerie était toujours de mise, malgré le coté dramatique de la situation. Mais Hermione ne s'en formalisait pas, du moins pour le moment. Ce qui la perturbait c'est qu'il lisait dans ses pensées comme dans un livre. Pas besoin de parler, il comprenait tout implicitement. Deux solutions étaient envisageables : soit il utilisait la légilimancie contre elle, soit il la connaissait un peu trop bien. N'ayant pas le temps de protester ou d'établir des arguments pour ou contre ces deux thèses, la brune sentit un tissu imbibé se poser assez brutalement sur ses yeux. La sensation était surprenante et Hermione laissa échapper un glapissement de stupeur. La mixture fondait littéralement sur sa peau et elle sentait comme de la chaleur irradiée de ses yeux. Ses chairs étaient comme assoiffées et les paupières d'Hermione absorbèrent en un rien de temps la préparation. D'un geste adroit, Rogue déposa une nouvelle compresse couverte de potion sur ses yeux, et ceux jusqu'à ce que l'épiderme d'Hermione sature et refuse d'accueillir le produit. Essuyant le surplus à l'aide d'une lingette, il lui ordonna d'un ton glacial :

_« Ouvrez vos yeux. »_

* * *

**Voilààààà. L'art de finir sur une scène intéressante! Je suis juste un peu sadique... **  
**Alors je vous dis à la prochaine, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, comme toujours, ça fait super plaisir. **


	3. Libera te tutemet ex inferis

**Titre : Le pantin de l'Enfer.**

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient, à par cet univers de tordu que j'ai crée !

**Blabla autarien : **Troisième chapitre tout chaud et frétillant ! Cependant, je tiens à dire que je prendrais un peu de retard quand à mon rythme de publication. En ce moment c'est le rush (NY Comic Con, cours,...) alors je pense sortir un chapitre tous les 7 à 10 jours. Si je peux les poster tous les dimanches, alors là c'est que du bonheur ! Je tenais juste à prévenir au cas où on penserait que j'ai abandonné cette fic. o/  
Je prends également le temps de répondre à absolument toutes les reviews que je reçois, alors même si je ne le fais pas de suite, ça viendra !  
Je remercies toujours ma super bêta de la mort qui tue **Aësälys,** qui fait aussi de super trad' ! N'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'œil, elle sera contente et moi aussi ! (Oui je fais de la pub eh.)

Comme d'habitude, pas de guimauve, ni d'histoire d'amour. On verra ça plus tard. **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes ! **

**beatrice**  
: Alors ça, seul l'avenir te le dira ! Il faudra être patiente pour comprendre le rôle d'Harry. Le Survivant peut aussi faire preuve de lâcheté hein !

**khalie** : En effet, je trouve que c'est dommage, plus il y a de détails, meilleure sera la fic ! En ce qui concerne les fautes, en effet j'en fais moins mais je reçois également l'aide de ma bêta qui m'aide vraiment. Merci pour tes encouragements!**  
**

**sandrine : **Tant de compliments dans une seule review ? Je suis touchée, je vais me mettre à rougir ! Alors j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes!**  
**

* * *

**_Libera te tutemet ex inferis_ **

_Sauves-toi toi-même de l'Enfer._

_« Ouvrez vos yeux. » _

Son ton ne laissait guère place au refus. Et dans une telle position de faiblesse, comment Hermione aurait-elle pu désobéir ? La peur et l'angoisse faisaient battre son cœur à cent à l'heure. Elle allait de nouveau voir. Un monde imparfait, cruel et sanglant, mais un monde vu. L'imagination humaine est parfois tellement plus terrifiante que la réalité… Mais il fallait le faire. Car de toute façon, privé de ce sens, l'Homme était comparable à une limace. Et elle voulait pouvoir juger des faits, se rendre compte à quel point ce monde n'était pas beau… Dans un élan de courage, la Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux.  
La lumière ambiante agressa littéralement l'iris de la jeune fille. La luminosité était faible, mais beaucoup trop intense pour une personne plongée dans le noir depuis des heures. Elle ne voyait toujours rien, à part ce halo blanc brûlant. Elle se retint de crier, tentant de garder un semblant de dignité face à un des plus fidèles serviteurs du Mage Noir. Si elle faisait preuve de faiblesse, Rogue n'hésiterait pas à lui rappeler. Ce choix fut judicieux car au fil des minutes, la luminosité se fit plus supportable et les contours de la pièce se dessinaient. Les bords, les ombres et enfin les textures. Virent ensuite les couleurs, commençant pas les tons les plus clairs, c'est-à-dire peu de chose. Chaque seconde lui apportait son lot de détails. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, son œil percevait les dégradés et les nuances. Elle avait récupéré l'intégralité de sa vue.

Mais elle savait qu'il manquait quelque chose… Elle n'avait pas regardé Rogue. Son cœur se remit à cogner dans sa poitrine. Un jour ou l'autre, elle devrait faire face à son regard moqueur, à ses répliques sarcastiques et à sa cruauté. Mais elle ne se sentait pas prête. C'était trop dur après tant de souffrances. Car dès l'instant où elle croiserait son regard, elle savait qu'une vague de souvenirs la submergerait. Elle se souviendrait de ses cours où elle tentait en vain d'être interrogée, elle se rappellerait des bons moments qu'elle avait passés avec Harry et Ron. Son bonheur serait inclus dans cet Enfer. Et ça, elle ne voulait pas se l'imposer. Car ces souvenirs étaient ses seuls remparts entre la lucidité et la folie. Ils lui avaient permis de rester forte et d'y croire encore pendant ces deux ans de cavale. Mais tout éclaterait dès l'instant où elle croiserait les yeux de son professeur. Elle ne pourrait supporter son dédain. Elle le savait. Mais il le fallait, ne serait-ce que pour lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas un vulgaire lâche comme lui. Au nom des Gryffondors, au nom de son combat. En l'honneur de tous ceux qui étaient mort pour la protéger. Alors, armée de son courage et du peu de dignité qui lui restait, elle se tourna légèrement pour regarder celui qui serait dès aujourd'hui son maître.

Comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu, elle inspecta minutieusement son visage. Ses cheveux noirs de jais luisaient légèrement. Sa chevelure était toujours aussi grasse et le cœur d'Hermione se serra en pensant que Ron aurait ri en pensant à cette crinière huileuse. Mais ce qui frappa de suite la jeune fille, c'était l'expression d'intense concentration. Son front plissé dévoilait quelques ridules d'expression autour des yeux et de la bouche. Son teint cireux et blanc lui donnait toujours cet air fantomatique et mystérieux. Ses lèvres fines, habituellement étirées par un rictus mauvais, étaient pincées et sèches. Ses joues creusées accentuaient encore plus ses traits. Elle finit par enfin croiser son regard et remarqua qu'il était dénué de toute expression. Le noir de ses pupilles semblait mat, sans aucun reflet ni trace de vie. Rien ne brillait chez cet homme et Hermione ne put que constater qu'il était comme mort. Une âme meurtrie dans un corps maintenu en vie par une rage inexplicable. Severus Rogue n'était qu'un zombie, qui servait docilement son Maître. Mais soudain, son ancien professeur coupa Hermione dans sa contemplation.

_« Que regardez-vous ainsi Miss Granger ? Veuillez cesser de me fixer ainsi. »_

Encore une fois, son ton était sans appel. Dans son état actuel, elle savait que lutter contre ses ordres était stupide et immature. Lorsqu'elle aurait repris des forces, peut-être qu'elle lui tiendrait tête, mais pour le moment, elle devait faire profil bas. La Gryffondor baissa donc la tête, comme le petit chien obéissant qu'elle deviendrait bientôt.

Voyant qu'elle obtempérait, Rogue se leva donc de son lit et se tint debout, dos à elle. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de la regarder lorsqu'il lui parlait et Hermione se sentit blessée.

_« Ici, vous n'êtes plus à __Poudlard__ Miss. Je ne suis plus votre professeur et vous n'êtes plus mon élève. Malheureusement pour vous, nous vous avons retrouvée. Estimez-vous heureuse d'être encore en vie, car nous aurions pu vous soutirez ce que vous savez par la torture. Ne pensez pas que votre esprit est impénétrable, car peu de gens sur Terre maîtrisent leurs sentiments… Et malheureusement pour moi, je suis obligé de vous supporter. Alors faisons en sorte que cette cohabitation soit le moins désagréable possible. Comme vous l'avez compris, vous serez à mon service à partir du jour où votre corps vous le permettra. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'aide et je n'en n'aurais jamais besoin, mais mon Maître a insisté. Donc vous voilà ici. Je vous demanderais de ne jamais essayer de sortir de cette pièce, à moins que je vous y invite. Vous vous exposez à des risques inutiles, et je ne pourrais vous sauver si un de mes confrères vous mets la main dessus. Sachez qu'ici, votre sang compte. Je crois d'ailleurs que Bellatrix se ferait une joie de terminer son travail. »_

Elle frissonna au nom de celle qui lui avait infligé tant de douleur. Et visiblement, elle n'était qu'un fardeau pour lui. Sa situation n'avait pas évolué, elle était toujours la Miss Je-Sais-Tout désagréable. Il ne la prenait même pas en pitié et tentait même de l'effrayer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà… Cependant, il ne la laissa pas méditer plus, car il reprit la parole :

_« Cependant, je ne serais pas cruel avec vous, du moins si nous ne m'y obligez pas. Soyez __docile et obéissante et tout__ se passera pour le mieux. Oh, je ne vous promets pas le confort de votre merveilleuse tour __Gryffondor__, mais vous vivrez aussi bien qu'une prisonnière peut vivre. Vous vivrez ici jusqu'à votre guérison, pour que je m'assure de votre bon rétablissement. Ensuite, vous serez transférée à mes appartements pour jouer votre rôle… De servante. Vos corvées seront ingrates et je ne peux rien y faire. Bien évidemment, le Maître pousse l'humiliation à son comble… Vous êtes une __Née-Moldue__ alors vous ne méritez pas de baguette selon lui. Tout sera à effectuer à la main. Mais si votre hardiesse ne vous reprend pas, je vous assure que vous vivrez, du moins jusqu' à que vous aidiez le Lord à retrouver Potter. Ai-je été clair ? »_

Elle ne répondit pas, trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. À partir d'aujourd'hui, elle n'était qu'un objet, une vulgaire vase de décoration. Son statut de sorcière était remis en cause et elle passerait le restant de ses jours à servir un homme qui ne la supportait visiblement pas.  
Pour le moment, elle se faisait discrète, mais elle savait pertinemment que son insolence serait de retour dès qu'elle serait guérie. Et peut-être que grâce à ça, elle mourrait. Elle pourrait reposer en paix. Son nouveau rêve était de mourir. De disparaître de cette Terre trop imparfaite et cruelle. Elle rejoindrait ses amis, là-haut. La vie était surement meilleure…  
Rogue, prenant son silence pour un oui, se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il ajouta :

_« Vos repas et vos soins vous seront apportés par Spera. __Tâchez__ de manger. Et de vous soigner. »_

Et il claqua la porte, laissant Hermione seule avec ses tourments.

* * *

Les jours passaient et Hermione s'était rétablie. Grâce à l'aide du petit elfe, elle avait réappris à marcher, à se nourrir et parfois elle lui parlait. Ne voulant pas se montrer impolie, Spera l'écoutait mais ne répondait jamais. Mais la jeune fille gardait des séquelles de ses tortures. L'une d'elles était une peur morbide du noir. La nuit, elle ne pouvait s'endormir sans la lueur d'une bougie. La flamme lui rappelait qu'il lui restait peut-être un espoir et même si celui-ci était infime, elle se rassurait en s'imaginant la plus douce des morts. Une bien triste consolation…  
Pendant son rétablissement, Rogue n'était jamais revenu la voir. Visiblement, sa condition lui importait peu. Elle qui autrefois le pensait bon, ne voyait plus qu'un Mangemort cruel. Mais sa guérison étant enfin arrivée à son terme, elle savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à venir la chercher. Cette idée lui fut confirmée lorsque Spera arriva un matin, une énorme malle trois fois plus grosse qu'elle lévitant devant elle.

_« Ceci est pour Hermione, le maître a demandé à ce qu'elle s'habille avec ces vêtements »_

Faisant lourdement retomber l'énorme valise, Hermione constata qu'elle était cependant à moitié vide. Elle contenait simplement un pantalon en velours côtelé noir, une chemise et un gilet en laine épaisse, toujours noir. Un petit sac déposé nonchalamment sur ces vêtements de vêtement contenait une brosse, un nécessaire de toilette et surtout… Des sous-vêtements. La jeune fille rougit en pensait que Rogue avait vu et surement acheté ses dessous. Un petit mot avait également glissé, rédigé dans une écriture presque illisible.

_**Tâchez d'être un minimum présentable.**_

Il arrivait toujours à se moquer d'elle, même dans les moments les plus dramatiques de sa vie. Mais ce sarcasme fit cependant sourire Hermione, qui était heureuse de voir qu'il ne changeait pas vraiment de comportement avec elle. Et il avait eu la décence de lui écrire un billet, ce qu'un autre Mangemort n'aurait jamais fait. Elle prit donc ces quelques vêtements et Spera l'aida à s'habiller. Se retrouvant pour la énième fois nue, Hermione croisa son reflet dans la psyché fendue qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Son corps était toujours aussi affaibli, mais ses jambes commençaient à reprendre un certain galbe grâce à la nourriture. De nombreuses blessures avaient cicatrisé, mais certaines plaies commençaient tout juste à se refermer. Elle garderait surement certaines cicatrices à vie. Son visage était toujours aussi creusé, mais sa joue perforée était totalement guérie, grâce au dictame que Spera lui passait chaque jour. Comme dégoutée par son reflet, elle se laissa retomber sur sa paillasse et Spera grimpa la coiffer. Malgré la sècheresse de la chevelure de la Gryffondor, la petite créature réussit tant bien que mal à faire un chignon serré avec sa tignasse. Hermione la remercia et le petit elfe sorti de la pièce. Rogue ne tarda pas à entrer. Il était toujours vêtu de ses vêtements informes, qui lui donnaient l'air d'une chauve-souris. Il ne lui adressa qu'un simple regard, lui intimant silencieusement de le suivre. Hermione se leva donc, pour rejoindre celui qui serait dès aujourd'hui son maître. Avant de sortir, Rogue lui chuchota d'une manière presque inaudible :

_« Ne regardez personne dans les yeux et surtout, ne vous éloignez pas de moi. »_

Et dans un geste presque théâtral, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Hemione suivit son conseil et décida de regarder fixement le sol, afin de ne pas croiser les regards moqueurs des Mangemorts qu'elle pourrait rencontrer sur le chemin. Leurs pas résonnaient dans l'immense couloir, et parfois, elle apercevait une paire de jambes suivies d'un long rire. Elle bouillonnait intérieurement d'une rage silencieuse. Elle, la grande amie de Potter, n'était plus qu'un vulgaire toutou soumis. La Gryffondor se sentit humiliée au plus haut point et sa fierté reprit le dessus. Elle leva brusquement sa tête, et la remonta le plus haut possible. Elle voulait se pavaner, montrant à tous que malgré sa situation, elle serait une femme digne jusqu'au bout. Mais cet élan de fierté fut entravé par la stupeur qu'elle éprouva quand ses yeux aperçurent une chevelure rousse, si caractéristique. En se dirigeant vers le fond du couloir, cette crinière devint un visage. Des yeux d'un bleu profond étaient à présent perceptibles. Et cette carrure…

_« Ron ! »_

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Elle se détacha de son protecteur et courut en direction de son aimé, qu'elle croyait mort. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle le dévisagea et dans un élan d'espoir, le pris dans ses bras. Sa surprise fut grande lorsque en retour, il lui asséna une violente gifle. Hermione tomba à terre, comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Lui crachant au visage, il se détourna en sifflant :

_« Ne me touche plus jamais, sale __Sang-de-Bourbe__ ! »_

La joue brulante et toujours aussi choquée, Hermione regarda partir son ancien ami. Ronald Weasley, celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout, l'avait frappée. Et traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe. Le monde d'Hermione s'écroula, et elle fondit en larmes. Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait surement été capturé et soumis à l'imperium pour que sa souffrance soit complète. À cette idée, Hermione se sentit défaillir et elle retomba de nouveau dans les ténèbres…

* * *

Une claque violente sur sa joue la réveilla. Elle se releva brusquement, sonnée. Regardant à gauche puis à droite, elle identifia cette pièce comme nouvelle. Les meubles étaient anciens, la pièce presque vide, mais le lit où elle se trouvait semblait mille fois plus confortable que son ancienne paillasse. Ce reconcentrant sur celui qui l'avait réveillé aussi brutalement, elle remarqua que Rogue se tenait debout, devant elle. Il lui faisait dos, comme toujours. Elle n'eu pas le temps de lui demander ce qui se passait, qu'il lança froidement :

_« Vous n'êtes que sombre idiote Miss Granger. Ne vous avais-je pas dit de ne regarder personne ? Visiblement, vous êtes incapable de comprendre une consigne aussi simple ! »_

Cette remontrance l'a mis hors d'elle et poussée par la rage elle beugla :

_« Qu'est-ce que Ron faisait ici hein ?! Vous l'avez soumis à l'__Imperium__ pour me pourrir la vie!  
- Veuillez baisser d'un ton Granger ! Je ne suis pas votre petit Potter sur lequel vous pouvez crier. Et je ne vous dois aucune explication !  
- Espèce de salaud ! Ça ne vous suffit pas de m'avoir rabaissé au statut d'esclave ! Vous n'avez que ça à foutre de me faire du mal !  
- C'est à cause de __Weasley__ que vous êtes ici, alors taisez-vous sale peste. »  
_  
Le choc de cette déclaration laissa Hermione… sans voix.

* * *

_**Toujours le petit suspens chiant ! J'adore vraiment finir comme ça. Et le Ron méchant... Brr ! **_  
_**Alors j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plût ! Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaaaaine ~**_

_** N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plais', c'est motivant et ça arrache toujours un sourire !** _


	4. Iurare in verba magistri

**Titre : Le pantin de l'Enfer.**

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient, à par cet univers de tordu que j'ai crée !

**Blabla autarien : **Chapitre 4 avec un peu (beaucoup) de retard ! Je suis sincèrement désolée mais j'ai eu récemment de gros soucis de santé qui m'ont forcé à arrêter un temps l'écriture de mes chapitres. Et je ne voulais pas bâcler cette histoire, elle me tient trop à cœur. A partir de cette semaine je serais de nouveau régulière, et je tiens à encore m'excuser pour ce retard de publication.

Et toujours un grand merci à Aësälys, qui corrige rapidement et me fait toujours des remarques pertinentes !

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes !  
_**

**_beatrice :_**Oh oui ça, il le payera ! Ne t'en fais pas. Concernant les membres de l'Ordre, disons que le chaos est tel que les résistants se cachent. Mais la plupart sont mort, ou séquestrés comme Hermione.

_**Phaidora**_: Oui, je prends un malin plaisir à "vilainiser" Ron alors que j'apprécie ce perso'. Je pense que ça peut être un bon point. Je suis d'ailleurs ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plût et j'espère que celui-ci sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

_**khalie** _: Je confirme, ça va être très dur pour elle ! Mais justement, c'est ça qui est génial (sadique ? Nooooon.).

* * *

**_Iurare in verba magistri_ **

_Jurer selon les paroles du maître**  
**_

_« C'est à cause de Weasley que vous êtes ici, alors taisez-vous, sale peste. »_

Comment était-ce possible ? Il mentait, elle en était sûre. Comment Ron Weasley, son aimé, son ami et celui avec qui elle voulait passer le restant de ses jours aurait pu la dénoncer ? Ce n'était pas logique. Elle voulut lui cracher au visage qu'il mentait. Mais elle était tétanisée, comme coupée de la réalité. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle ne voulait pas y croire ! Impossible...

_« Je vois que vous avez fermé votre clapet Miss Je-Crois-Tout-Savoir. Et je vous signale que je ne mens pas, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de raconter des balivernes. Surtout que je ne gagne rien à vous raconter des sottises. Mais je tiens juste à vous avertir que je n'accepterai plus jamais de vous voir hausser le ton. Vous êtes ici chez moi, et je ne crois pas qu'il serait bon de me contrarier._  
_- Je veux savoir... JE VEUX SAVOIR LA VERITE ESPECE DE ... ! »_

Un BANG retentit et Hermione perdit sa voix. Elle ne pouvait plus émettre aucun son. Le fourbe !

_« Visiblement, impossible de vous faire comprendre les choses. Je vous ai demandé de vous taire, Granger. Et la prochaine fois, je ne serais pas si tolérant. Si vous souhaitez plus d'explications, vous vous adressez à la mauvaise personne. Je ne vous dirais rien. »_

D'un mouvement de baguette, il libéra sa voix et la jeune fille sentit ses cordes vocales se détendre. Elle toussa fortement, comme pour vérifier que ses capacités vocales étaient de retour. Rogue roula des yeux et ajouta :

_« Comme je vous l'ai dit, maintenant, vous êtes à mon service. Je ne vous demande pas grand-chose, votre cerveau de Gryffondor étant incapable d'assimiler la moindre consigne correctement. Il y a trois points à retenir ici. Premièrement, vous pouvez circuler librement dans mes appartements, sauf dans ma chambre. L'accès vous y est interdit, même pour les corvées ménagères. Il vous sera facile de la reconnaître, et donc de l'éviter car la porte est gravée. Deuxièmement, comme vous l'aurez compris, vous serez la bonne à tout faire. Vous avez la journée entière pour préparer les repas et nettoyer cette modeste maison. Ne déplacez rien, et ne fouinez pas. Quant à la cuisine, même si je crains que vous ne tentiez de m'empoisonner, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous confier cette tâche ô combien complexe pour vous. Je ne suis pas difficile mais tâchez de préparer quelque chose de comestible. Et enfin, je ne veux pas que vous m'adressiez la parole, à moins que je vous y invite. Je ne veux pas remarquer votre présence. J'espère avoir été clair. »_

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Hermione. En plus d'être la servante, elle était humiliée de la plus terrible des façons : l'ignorance. Il se fichait d'elle ou de son sort, il servait docilement son serpent de maître. Rogue n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi acerbe et froid. Mais elle serait forte, même face à tant d'humiliation. Elle le fixa de ses yeux mouillés et remarqua qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de la regarder. Se dirigeant vers la sortie, il déclara d'un ton presque indolent :

_« Et estimez-vous heureuse que j'ai un minimum d'éthique. Les gens de votre rang ne servent pas qu'à épousseter les meubles ici. Les Mangemorts adorent jouer avec la nourriture avant de la jeter, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »_

Et il claqua violemment la porte. Désemparée, Hermione couru désespérément pour tenter de l'ouvrir et de s'échapper. Tournant la poignée, elle ne put remarquer que l'absence de cliquetis. Elle était scellée. Restaient les fenêtres. Elle prit le premier objet qu'elle vit, un vase, et le lança violemment contre la vitre. Il rebondit sur le carreau avant de revenir à sa place, comme tiré par un fil invisible. Dévastée, la courageuse Gryffondor s'écroula sur le sol, en sanglotant. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter un tel sort ? Harry l'avait abandonné, Ron semblait au service des Mangemorts et Rogue lui faisait l'honneur et le privilège de ne pas la violer. Quelle veinarde ! Devait-elle le remercier de lui avoir accordé cette faveur ? Ou peut-être n'était-elle pas assez alléchante pour la plus hideuse des chauves-souris ? Son cœur était brisé, il ne lui restait plus rien. L'espoir était mort, en même temps que son entrée ici. Mais il fallait survivre, non pas par envie de s'en sortir mais pour l'honneur. Pour donner du courage à tous ceux qui voudront un jour se battre. Elle devait mourir en martyr, elle le savait. Le suicide ne ferait pas d'elle un héros, mais une victime. Pour marquer les esprits, elle devait souffrir, se battre, puis mourir dignement. Cette idée morbide l'aidait à ne pas sombrer encore plus dans la désolation. Et elle voulait prouver à ce monstre de Rogue qu'elle n'était pas une idiote. Elle voulait lui montrer une bonne fois pour toutes qu'elle en avait dans le ventre. Par fierté, elle résisterait à toutes les humiliations. Elle lui tiendrait tête, contre vents et marées. Et c'est sur ces motivations qu'Hermione essuya ses yeux larmoyants et se releva. Quitte à vivre et à servir le maître des lieux, autant connaître la maison qui accueillerait ses lamentations.

Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de salon quelque peu austère. Les meubles étaient poussiéreux et couverts de plumes, de parchemins et autres objets en tous genres. Les canapés en cuir rapiécé ne semblaient guère confortables et le parquet terne avait été caché par une moquette vert sombre couverte de peluches. Une table basse trônait au milieu de la pièce. Le bois ancien était recouvert d'une pellicule de poussière et d'auréoles, sûrement dues aux verres abandonnés, étaient nettement visibles. Les murs, quant à eux, étaient peints en gris sombre. Rien de personnel n'était affiché. Pas une photo, pas un souvenir. Cette pièce était tout simplement dépourvue d'âme, vide, terne. À l'image de son propriétaire. Rogue ne faisait visiblement pas attention à son environnement. Cette vision ne surprenait pas la Gryffondor et la conforta dans l'idée que son ex-professeur n'était pas un homme soigneux. Pour un maître des potions, cela relevait de l'absurdité même.

À sa gauche, Hermione aperçut une porte en ébène. En l'ouvrant, elle découvrit une cuisine exiguë mais relativement propre. L'ensemble se résumait à un four en fonte rouillée, un plan de travail en marbre gris, des placards en bois et des ustensiles de cuisine d'un autre temps. Les casseroles en cuivre étaient littéralement brulées et les louches et autres instruments de cuisine encore emballés. Rogue ne cuisinait jamais. Et au vu de l'oxydation des marmites, ses essais se résultaient surement par un échec. Cette pensée réconforta Hermione. Le talentueux Severus Rogue n'était pas bon dans tous les domaines. À l'autre de bout de la pièce, c'est-à-dire à moins d'un mètre, se trouvait la porte de ce qui semblait être le garde-manger. Hermione n'éprouva guère le besoin d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Elle se fichait éperdument de ce que son ancien professeur mangeait, elle aviserait le moment venu. Revenant sur ses pas, elle se retrouva de nouveau dans le salon. Elle s'assit sur l'un des canapés et remarqua qu'en face de celui-ci, une imposante porte noire lui interdisait l'accès à cette pièce… Un serpent argenté décorait le bois… La chambre de Rogue. Son intelligence, loin d'avoir disparu, lui intima de ne pas trop s'approcher, tant les sortilèges de protection devaient être puissants. Assise sur le cuir vieilli, elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de la fixer. Elle crut même voir le serpent changer de position. Mais ce n'était qu'une hallucination, provoquée par l'excessive concentration de la brune. Hermione se posa d'ailleurs une question stupide, mais néanmoins essentielle… Où allait-elle dormir ? Dans la cuisine sur le carrelage ? Ou encore sur le tapis du salon ? Mais un crac bruyant l'empêcha de divaguer plus longtemps. Spera apparu devant elle, cachée par un sac faisant trois fois sa taille. Elle le déposa à terre et couina de sa voix suraiguë

_« Voici les vêtements pour Mademoiselle Hermione car Maître Rogue a demandé à Spera de les apporter à Mademoiselle Hermione._  
_- Merci Spera._  
_- Maître Rogue a également demandé à Spera de dire à Mademoiselle Hermione de préparer un diner pour deux._  
_- Mais bien sûr… A-t-il ajouté quelque chose ?_  
_- Non Mademoiselle Hermione. Je dois à présent re…_  
_- Attends ! _Murmura Hermione._ Puis-je te demander quelque chose ?_  
_- Faites Mademoiselle._  
_- Sais-tu pourquoi Ronald Weasley est ici ?_

_- Spera ne peut pas répondre._  
_- S'il te plait, je t'en supplie…_  
_- Spera ne peut pas répondre !_

Et le petit elfe se volatilisa, laissant toujours la jeune Hermione dans le doute. Et visiblement, personne ne comptait lui répondre. Les larmes montèrent de nouveau, mais cette fois, elle les retint. Pleurer était devenu une habitude chez elle. Elle ne voulait plus montrer qu'elle était faible. Si une seule larme coulait, toutes ses résolutions seraient vaines. Elle se jura alors intérieurement de ne plus jamais pleurer, même sous la torture physique. Peu importe la douleur ou la peine, plus rien de s'échapper de ses yeux tristes. Et puis elle n'avait pas le temps de geindre, il fallait préparer le dîner de Monseigneur Rogue. Se dirigeant de nouveau vers la cuisine, elle pesta contre la chauve-souris, se promettant de lui faire vivre un calvaire. Oh ce n'était pas bien intelligent, mais au diable la réflexion. Elle voulait se racheter une fierté. Et Rogue n'était pas du genre à perdre son calme, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Ses lèvres s'étirent en un léger rictus. Pour commencer, elle allait lui préparer un repas digne d'une vraie Gryffondor…

Farfouillant dans les placards, elle trouva des conserves, des denrées de base tels que de la farine, des œufs, des haricots ou encore du sucre et au fond, logés sous la poussière, quelques aromates. Inspectant minutieusement les bocaux, elle trouva une boîte de corned beef sous vide. Périmée depuis plus de deux ans. En ouvrant la boîte, son sourire s'étira davantage. La viande était couverte d'une fine pellicule blanche, sûrement de la moisissure. Son plan commençait plutôt bien. Elle retira la viande de son emballage, la passa sous l'eau afin de retirer les fines particules de moisissure et découpa les morceaux noircis. Parfait. Elle retira les haricots secs du placard et prépara une bassine d'eau froide pour les hydrater. Ce soir, Rogue aurait le droit à un délicieux ragout de corned beef périmé. Dans le garde-manger, Hermione trouva quelques pommes de terre, des carottes, des navets et deux oignons. Au moins, cela masquerait légèrement le goût et elle se délecterait en voyant Rogue déguster un plat préparé avec de la viande avariée. Récupérant par la même occasion une énorme marmite, Hermione entreprit de découpe les légumes. Elle chercha sa baguette afin d'allumer le feu… Mais oublia qu'elle en était privée. Agacée, elle chercha une boîte d'allumettes. Celle-ci avait été déposée près de la gazinière, comme pour la narguer. Elle alluma donc l'un des feux et déposa lourdement la marmite dessus. Elle y ajouta les oignons précédemment hachés et les fit roussir. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle versa de l'eau et le reste des légumes avant de porter le tout à ébullition. Avant d'ajouter la « _touche Finale_ », Hermione prit le temps de saupoudrer le tout de beaucoup de poivre, afin de masquer complètement le gout de la viande défraîchie. Le résultat avait l'air presque appétissant. Et avant de laisser le tout mijoter, elle émietta le corned beef en se bouchant le nez tant l'odeur était forte. Ce soir, son cher Maître allait avoir le droit au plus succulent des repas.

* * *

La porte claqua. Rogue était de retour, visiblement très agacé par la journée qu'il venait de passer. Il était plus de vingt heures passées, et Malefoy Senior n'avait pas arrêté de l'importuner lors de la réunion hebdomadaire des Mangemorts. Hermione l'attendait, assise sur le canapé et regardant dans le vide. Il se racla la gorge afin de la sortir de ses pensées. Mais rien. Elle devait sûrement penser à son petit Weasley. Rogue n'en revenait toujours pas d'ailleurs. Qui aurait pensé que le rouquin abandonnerait sa princesse ? Le monde était bien étonnant, mais dans le mauvais sens. Et puis au fond, il se fichait bien du sort de Weasley. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé, tant il était médiocre dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Mais avec la journée qu'il avait passée, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à des choses désagréables. Afin de faire remarquer sa présence à sa nouvelle « pensionnaire » il lança de son ton le plus acerbe :

_« Miss Granger ? Votre cerveau est-il si creux que vous n'arrivez plus à distinguer le son d'une porte qui claque de l'écho provoqué par votre idiotie ? »_

Comme prévu, elle soupira et l'insulta mentalement. Ah que la légilimancie pouvait s'avérer utile. «_ Cette petite sotte n'arrivera jamais à fermer son esprit, tout comme Potter »_ se dit intérieurement le Maître des Potions. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la provocation. Le semblant d'humanité qui lui restait lui hurlait qu'il avait terriblement faim. Il ordonna à Hermione, toujours d'un ton détaché, de lui préparer son repas. Elle se leva mécaniquement et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Rogue ne remarqua pas le léger rictus d'anticipation de la jeune fille.

Car elle allait l'avoir, sa revanche. Mais il fallait rester la plus discrète possible afin de ne pas attirer son attention. Et surtout, essayer de vider son esprit. Ou du moins ne penser à rien. Car si Rogue utilisait la légilimancie sur elle, son plan tombait à l'eau. Et ses efforts auraient été vains. En versant son ragout dans un plat, Hermione s'efforça de penser à quelque chose d'idiot… Hagrid en sous-vêtements. Oh oui, parfait. Sortant de la cuisine, plateau en main, elle garda en tête son garde chasse favori vêtu d'un magnifique ensemble rose. Déposant le plateau sur la table en face de son professeur, elle s'apprêta à retourner en cuisine se préparer de quoi manger quand soudain, il l'interpella.

_« Miss Granger, pensez-vous vraiment que je vais manger ce que vous m'avez préparé sans hésitation ? Si cela est le cas, vous êtes encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais. Venez donc gouter ce ragoût afin que je m'assure qu'il est comestible. »_

Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement. Elle allait devoir manger ce repas infâme composé de viande périmée. Impossible de se défiler. Il jouait d'ailleurs sur sa fierté. Déglutissant, elle s'approcha de l'assiette et huma le fumet qui s'en échappait. Ma foi, cela sentait relativement bon. Mais son estomac bondissait en repensant au corned beef moisi. Attrapant la cuillère, elle récupéra une lampé de sauce, accompagné de quelques légumes. Elle évita soigneusement de prendre un morceau de viande mais Rogue le remarqua et lui ordonna narquoisement :

_« N'oubliez pas la viande Miss, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous priviez pour moi. »_

Elle était fichue. Inutile d'éviter l'inévitable. Elle attrapa donc un minuscule morceau de chair de bœuf, retint sa respiration et porta le tout à sa bouche. Malgré les épices, les légumes et les heures de cuisson, un gout terreux et abominable dominait. C'était fort, puissant et vraiment écœurant. Hermione voulut recracher le tout mais elle se força à avaler. Sa fierté était en jeu. Elle sentit néanmoins chaque goutte, chaque morceau de ragoût passer par sa gorge et elle se retint de vomir. Visiblement satisfait, Rogue la congédiât d'un geste de la main et la jeune fille retourna dans la cuisine se rincer la bouche à l'eau claire. Ce gout n'allait jamais partir, elle en était sure. Dix à quinze minutes plus tard, Rogue la rappela. Elle remarqua avec stupéfaction que l'assiette était vide. Peut-être était-il tellement insensible qu'il ne ressentait même plus les goûts. Elle récupéra le plateau et se dirigeant vers la cuisine, elle eut le droit à une autre des piques acerbes de Rogue, mais cette fois, elle était plus que justifiée.

_« Miss Granger, ce repas était tout simplement infâme. Je suis sûr que même les potions de Neville Londubat sont plus goûteuses. J'avais donc raison, je ne peux même pas vous confier une tâche aussi simple que la cuisine. Ne pouvant pas vous faire confiance, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous forcer à manger tout ce que vous me préparez. Et si votre plat est raté, vous le recommencerez jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne comestible. Et n'aimant guère le gâchis, vous devrez vous délecter de chacun de vos essais infructueux. Ai-je été clair ? »_

Bouillonnant littéralement, entra dans la cuisine, furieuse. Elle jeta le plateau dans le petit lavabo et insulta Rogue de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables. Finalement, se venger allait être plus dur que prévu.

* * *

**Voilààààà ! Un chapitre un peu plus long pour compenser le retard que j'ai pris ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis ou de vos suggestions... Avec une petite _review_ ! Ça mange pas de pain et ça fait souvent sourire !**


End file.
